


Search For His Duelist

by Higuchimon



Series: The King's Champion [3]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Diversity Writing Challenge, GX Flash Bingo, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-12 04:09:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11729214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higuchimon/pseuds/Higuchimon
Summary: Hane Kuriboh can't feel his chosen partner in the same world as Yuugi anymore.  Where has he gone off to and can Hane Kuriboh find him?





	Search For His Duelist

**Story:** Search For His Duelist  
 **Main Characters:** Hane Kuriboh, Juudai|| **Romance:** N/A  
 **Word Count:** 500|| **Chapter Count:** 1/1  
 **Genre:** Friendship|| **Rated:** G  
 **Challenge:** Diversity Writing: GX: divergent canon claim, A57, 500 words; GX Flash Bingo, #14, Hane Kuriboh  
 **Notes:** This takes place in my King's Champion universe, where Juudai grew up in Dark World as Brron's servant/son/etc.  
 **Summary:** Hane Kuriboh can't feel his chosen partner in the same world as Yuugi anymore. Where has he gone off to and can Hane Kuriboh find him?

* * *

Hane Kuriboh made his way through this shadow-filled place, wondering what in the world his human partner-to-be was doing in a place like this. He didn’t belong here. He should’ve been on Earth, or at least some world where things weren’t so deadly when it came to dueling. 

Those who fought in this world died if they lost. Not like spirits in a deck could die and come back from the graveyard. They died like they died on Earth, never returning. 

The idea of his partner – whose name Hane Kuriboh didn’t even know yet – being in this world worried Hane Kuriboh. If he’d lost a duel, just so much as _one duel_ , then he would be gone forever. 

_I’ve looked for him for too long. I can’t let that happen._ His purpose was to sacrifice himself so that his partner came to no harm. But he couldn’t do that if he wasn’t _with_ his partner. 

He kept on searching, keeping away from most centers of population when there was a chance some of the more evil monsters he saw might be around. He wanted to find his partner, but he wouldn’t be in a place with those. He was a _good_ kid. Hane Kuriboh knew that down to his core. So he would probably be with people who weren’t evil. 

Along the way he began to hear rumors: rumors of Brron, the Mad King, and his adopted son, who everyone feared and avoided. No one seemed to know his name, or if they did, they never spoke it where Hane Kuriboh could hear it. 

So he kept on wandering and after what he thought had been weeks, found himself at Brron’s castle. 

He hid carefully in the rafters, searching from as high up as he could, learning and watching. He thought maybe he should work himself down to the dungeons, because if his partner was there at all, he wouldn’t be anything but a prisoner. 

Hane Kuriboh promised to himself that he would break his partner out. Somehow. 

Armored footsteps sounded, and Hane Kuriboh tucked himself away where he wouldn’t be seen. He didn’t want anyone to find him up here. 

Someone in armor, not quite as tall as a human adult might be, came to a stop in front of a door with two guards outside of it. One of them opened it without hesitation and the armored person stepped inside. 

Far too curious for his own good, he wiggled his way around in the rafters and tiny hidden passages until he could see inside. 

The armored person removed their helmet and set it to one side. Hane Kuriboh saw beautiful brown hair and large weary brown eyes. 

And then he realized who he was looking at and nearly fell from his perch. 

At last. At long last. 

_It’s him! My partner! My other! My boy!_

He squealed and tumbled downward, flapping his wings furiously, so eager to finally meet his partner. “It’s me! It’s me! I found you!” 

**The End**

**Notes:** Hane Kuriboh is going to be very useful in the future...


End file.
